What happened to Lily and James?
by Star23
Summary: What was so special about Lily and James? The first chapter may be short, but they do get better! (hopefully) Please read, I need some reviewers to keep me going! Rated for language.
1. I love you

Chapter 1  
  
Lily looked at James.  
  
'I think you're the one'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'I think I'm in love with you.'  
  
'Lily, no. It cannot work. I can't do this to you. I don't want to hurt you.'  
  
Lily looked at James with tears in her eyes. 'Why?'  
  
James looked at her and shook his head. Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving Lily crying on the floor. 


	2. He dumped me

Shadow NO more farmer. I don't like farmer. He is not my type.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Sirius walked into the common room, he saw Lily collapsed in a heap on the floor crying. He ran over to her,  
  
'Lily, what's wrong?'  
  
All he got in reply were sobs.  
  
'Come on Lily, you can tell me. Please, what's wrong?'  
  
'James. he left. me. He hates me!'  
  
'No he doesn't. Why would you have been together for three years if he hated you?'  
  
Lily stood up, her eyes flashing. She pushed Sirius off, and strided to the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
'WHY would he just have dumped me then?'  
  
And she stomped up to her room. Sirius heard her sobbing as she went, and then a door slammed and he heard a wail of anguish.  
  
'James. What have you done now?' he muttered to himself, before getting up and exiting where he had entered a few moments previously, to look for his best friend.  
  
*************************************  
  
'James, a word please.' Said Sirius when he finally found James in the library with Remus and Peter.  
  
'Don't bother. I know what you are going to say!'  
  
Sirius just raised his eyebrows at James. James looked at him, and got up with a sigh.  
  
'So?' asked James, as Sirius led him into a quiet corner.  
  
'Why?' asked Sirius calmly.  
  
'Look Sirius. It is really none of your business. and don't interrupt me. I know that you think of Lily as your sister. She stays with you during the holidays now her parents have died. But she is NOT your sister, she was my girlfriend. And I am not in the mood for your questions.'  
  
Sirius glared at James. 'Firstly, I do think of Lily as a sister. She is the closest thing that I have had since Michelle died. And even if she wasn't, I think that way you have treated her is disgraceful. She has been going out with you for four years, and she has had plenty of offers, like you. But no. She has stayed with you. And then you just dump her. You are unbelievable.'  
  
'You don't know what you are talking about.' Said James shacking his head.'  
  
'No. I don't. But I think you are pathetic.'  
  
'Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Just leave it.'  
  
Sirius looked at him with disdain. He shook his head, and left to see what he could do to comfort Lily. He would try again in the morning. 


	3. A Fight

Chapter 3  
  
As James stormed back to the desk in the library, Remus looked up.  
  
'So what have you two been arguing about this time?' he asked.  
  
'Nothing!' Was James' reply.  
  
'Let me guess... Lily?'  
  
'Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about.'  
  
'Um excuse me, but in case you have forgotten, you two are my best friends, and I would say at a guess that you and Lily have had an argument, and Sirius is taking Lily's side.'  
  
'Me and LILY' he said spitting out her name, 'have split up.'  
  
'Oh James, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...'  
  
'No. I dumped her. She claimed that she loved me, and I dumped her.' James put his head down on his arms. 'Remus, why did I do it too her? What has she ever done to me?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I couldn't let her do that. Not with all that is going to happen, you know...'  
  
Remus draped a consolidatory arm over his shoulder. 'It'll be alright, you'll sort it out.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next morning James went down to breakfast after sleeping badly. The night before Sirius had hardly spoken a word to him, and the same that morning. At one stage he had looked at him as if he didn't know him.  
  
Lily was already there, sitting at the far end of the table. Her face was white and her eyes were red. People looked up as James came in and started whispering.  
  
Sirius went to sit by Lily, but James sat as far away on the Gryffindor table as was possible, with Remus besides him. Peter, not entirely sure what was going on, decided to sit by Sirius, as he felt he was saver here, as Sirius was the only one looking like he might murder someone.  
  
As they all ate Lily and James sent occasional glances towards the other. Finally they caught each others eye, and stared for a few moments before James closed his eyes, and Lily jumped up and ran from the room sobbing.  
  
'Look what you have done to her!' yelled Sirius.  
  
'Sirius, leave it. Let's discuss it later.' Said Remus.  
  
'No! Look at her, she is devastated.'  
  
'It is not my fault.' yelled James.  
  
Yes it is. Who else went out with her for that long then dumped her?'  
  
'I could not help it!'  
  
'Gentlemen,' came the quiet voice of Professor Dumbledore, 'I think we should carry this on in my office maybe.'  
  
'Yes Professor.'  
  
They both muttered, and followed him out of the Great hall. Upon which everyone else started whispering to each other, until Remus yelled,  
  
'Oh SHUT UP! All you ever do is gossip!' And he stormed out.  
  
*********************************  
  
'Right Gentlemen, would you care to tell me what is going on?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'No.' Replied Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Sorry Professor, but this is a private argument between myself and James.'  
  
'Unfortunately, when you started shouting at breakfast, it changed, and now it is my business.'  
  
'Sorry Professor.' Muttered Sirius.  
  
'James, would you care to explain?'  
  
'Lily and I have had an argument, and Sirius has taken Lily's side in it.'  
  
'An argument? You dumped her!'  
  
'Mr Black, please allow James to speak.'  
  
Sirius glared at James.  
  
'What was this argument about?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'She.she told me that she love me.and I dumped her.'  
  
Sirius started to speak again, but Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
'Thank you Mr Potter, you may go. And please, no more arguing in the future, or at least, not so publicly.'  
  
James walked out of the room, and Sirius glared at his retreating back.  
  
***************************  
  
Half an hour later, Sirius re-entered the Gryffindor common room, and looked around for Lily.  
  
'She's in her room.' Said James bitterly.  
  
Sirius just nodded and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door to the seventh year dormitory.  
  
'Lily, can I come in?'  
  
The door was opened by Jesse, Lily's best friend.  
  
'You try talking to her, she is just ignoring me. I must go and slap and James Potter for doing this to her.'  
  
'I'd just leave it Jess.'  
  
'You've changed your tune. What did Dumbledore say then?'  
  
'I'll tell you later ok?'  
  
'Yeah.' Said Jess, not really bothered.  
  
AN.  
  
OK, so what did people think of that? Was that better than the previous chapters, and the original of this chapter. I hope so.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The Dream

The Dream  
  
James walked up to Lily in the common room.  
  
'Hey Lil.' He said sitting next to her.  
  
'Hey James.' She said glancing up.  
  
'You know this Ball that Dumbledore has decided to put on?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Do you want to go with me?'  
  
'You serious?'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Well, I thought we were just mates.'  
  
'Yeah, but we can still go together.'  
  
'I suppose so.'  
  
'Cool.' He grinned at her. 'But Sirius won't be pleased.'  
  
'Why?' she asked confused.  
  
'Me, taking his little sister.' He said making quotation marks with his hands.  
  
She laughed, 'Oh I'm sure he'll get over it.'  
  
He grinned back.  
  
*******************  
  
'Sirius, I've got something to tell you.' Said James.  
  
'Uh huh.' Said Sirius not looking up.  
  
'I've asked Lily to the Ball.'  
  
'You've what?' asked Sirius amazed.  
  
'I've asked Lily to the ball.' Replied James, wincing slightly.  
  
'Why?' asked Sirius bluntly.  
  
'Cos I like her. Why else?'  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at James. And suddenly he leapt of his bed and pinned James to the wall.  
  
'Just don't you DARE hurt her!'  
  
'I won't. I promise!'  
  
Sirius laughed. 'You thought I was going to hurt you didn't you?' he asked.  
  
James nodded. 'You are a BIT protective of her.'  
  
'Yeah well put it this way. I WILL hurt you, best friend or not, if you upset her.'  
  
************************  
  
Lily came floating down the stairs wearing a long blue dress tied behind her neck. Her red hair floated behind her.  
  
'Lily!' he gasped. 'You look. gorgeous!'  
  
'You don't look so bad yourself James.' She laughed.  
  
Just then Sirius came past. 'Wow Lil. You look brilliant. Did Mum send you that?'  
  
'Yeah. You must tell her not too. She does too much for me anyway, with looking after me in the holidays.'  
  
'She always wanted a daughter. She loves you as much, if not more, than me.' Said Sirius laughing.  
  
Lily grinned back, then felt James take her arm.  
  
'Come on then, let's go.' He said grinning at her.  
  
James claimed Lily back from all the others for the final dance of the evening.  
  
'You know what Lily.' He said to her as they danced.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'You are lovely.'  
  
'James!' she said blushing.  
  
'No, seriously. You are lovely, and. and, you have stolen my heart.'  
  
'James!' she repeated.  
  
'And can I have it back please?' He joked.  
  
Lily stopped dancing and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
When she pulled back, James cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back once, before leaning on and deepening the kiss.  
  
As the music stopped, they broke apart.  
  
'So what was going on there then?' came Sirius' voice.  
  
'Sirius.' Gasped Lily then quickly composed herself. 'Did you enjoy yourself?'  
  
'You obviously did!' he said laughing.  
  
'Your not going to cause a fuss?' asked Lily.  
  
'Me?' he asked.  
  
'You.' Said Lily and James together. They glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
'Who was the person threatening me not to hurt her?' James asked.  
  
'Can't imagine.' Said Sirius calmly. 'Must have been Remus.'  
  
****************  
  
Lily awoke with a start. She sat up, and looked at the curtains round her bed. She felt the tears pricking her eyes, so she slipped out of bed, and padded to the door, and down to the common room.  
  
She settled herself in the armchair and starred into the fire.  
  
'Lily.' She heard her name and turned round.  
  
'James!' she gasped.  
  
'I'll go.' He muttered.  
  
'You don't have to.' She stuttered.  
  
'I need you to understand.' He pleaded.  
  
'Why you up so late?' she asked ignoring what he said  
  
'I had a dream.'  
  
'What about?'  
  
James lowered his eyes to the ground. 'You.' He muttered. 'Lily, I'm so sorry. We just cannot be together.'  
  
'Why not?' she asked, as she felt the tears begin to fall down her face.  
  
'I still care about you.'  
  
'Then why do this then?' she asked angrily.  
  
James looked at her and closed his eyes,  
  
'Can't we be friends?'  
  
'Friends?' asked Lily outraged. 'The ball was in fourth year, that was three years ago. I loved you. I gave you my heart, and you have thrown it on the floor and jumped on it. And you want to be friends? I can never forgive you for this. Never!'  
  
And with tears streaming down her face, she ran up the stairs to her dormitory. Why did he have to do this to her? They had been fine together. And now this. Why?  
  
James collapsed into one of the chairs. If he could just tell her. He missed her so much, her company, her smiles, her laugh, the way she raised her eyebrows.  
  
And Sirius. This had split up their friendship, and he couldn't blame Sirius. He would have done the same. But he couldn't tell him why. It'd hurt him too much.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter onto James' head. James opened it.  
  
James. I have heard from Dumbledore. I know it is hard for you, but you cannot change the future, it'll happen, whatever you do. Please.  
  
Dad.  
  
Scrunching up the letter, he through it into the fire, and buried his head into his hands.  
  
'James?'  
  
'Please Sirius, just leave me.'  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'I thought you weren't talking to me?'  
  
'Um, I'm not.'  
  
'Please hit me?'  
  
'You what?'  
  
'You said that you'd hurt me, if I upset Lily.'  
  
'Please just do it.'  
  
'Why did you do it James?'  
  
'I can't tell you.'  
  
'Why not? I'm. I was your best friend.'  
  
James glanced up at him, and Sirius saw the sorrow in his eyes.  
  
Finally James answered. 'If she stays with me, she'll be murdered.'  
  
'You what?'  
  
'Lily and I, we are going to be murdered by.'  
  
'James? What are you talking about?'  
  
'There's a prophecy, it's going to happen.' James burst into tears. 'Why me? Why her? Sirius, I love her so much, but can't you see why I hurt her?'  
  
Sirius just stood there not knowing what to do. He'd never, never seen James cry before. Even when his mother died, he just accepted it calmly.  
  
Suddenly he put his arm around James. 'It'll be OK. I promise. You'll be fine.'  
  
'No I won't, neither will. will.'  
  
'Lily.' Sirius whispered.  
  
James then collapsed in tears. 


End file.
